


paws of time

by teddybearcello



Category: DOGS - Fandom, Supernatural, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2533595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddybearcello/pseuds/teddybearcello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>everybodys a dog or wolf or wolf dog bad alpha bad leader. dameon (dean) is the true leader. gotta get his power  back!!!! save the pack duhn dada duhn!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	paws of time

as dameon the big boned green eyed Rottweiler wolf pup  with the tough guy look bounced playfully like a puppy with his pack brother Cache,  he slipped and the ginormous white Tibetan mastiff brought him down. tugging at his ears dameon growled playfully and kicked at him softly.  they rolled and rolled covering each other in love and mud. in the joy they bumped into a very sour Garthemeon. the horned dire wolf tuned to face them, his hackles raised eyes sharp. the wings that were on his back were small now but would soon grow. as the alphas son he would soon be in charge of the whole pack. though his father was a new alpha he had already made changes that the pups parents were wary about. Garth flaunted his power and weight and the pups were taught to be wary as well.  he outweighd the 45 pound Cache by 25 pounds and every bit of him dwarfed dameon. his snap sent them both running for their den tales spinning. they crashed to the ground howling with laughter. the sparkle in dameons eyes the gold that rimmed his green eyes made cache sad

"you know brother you should have those wings."

"cache. dude... stop it cant happen... blood isn't everything."

"uhhh... yeah it is." a playful familiar voice came from behind sudenly and made them jump. a cocoa coloured pure wolf pup

 

 


End file.
